Sister, My Sister
by AvyQuinn
Summary: This dance between them was an old one; a secret history that only they knew. **Kink meme de-anon. F!Hawke X Bethany - Slight AU due only to the ages of the characters.  Marian 17, Bethany 15 **
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : Kink meme de-anon. My first femmeslash, too! Woo!  
><em>

_Prompt was for tribbing and turned out to be a whole lot of incesty porn, which, in my opinion, there is not enough of. The actual tribbing is forthcoming since this is still a work in progress... hang in there.  
><em>

_Warnings for naughty language, 'sisterly love' and a very thin plot.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Marian was usually of a singular mind when she was trying to get off.<p>

A bruising grip clamped around a slim ankle, her other hand pressing down on and clutching a soft thigh to spread legs impossibly wide; hips working steadily, her knees digging into the soft mattress underneath.

But, a beam of moonlight from the window allowed Marian to watch her sister's beautiful face contort every time she undulated, grinding her sopping cunt against her sibling's.

Dark, and quiet, the only noise a satisfying _squelch_ of slippery arousal, and the odd barely controlled gasp or moan – muted out of habit. A swollen lip bit hard between teeth, eyebrows driven together, eyes slammed shut. The rutting of flesh against flesh; the scorching, swollen and almost too slick skin... Marian couldn't get enough of it.

This dance between them was an old one; no matter the circumstances under which they performed it now. Many years, many nights, many muffled cries soothed with sweet, understanding kisses; a secret history between them that only they knew.

Marian remembered well the first time she and Bethany wound up like this, legs curled experimentally around one another, trying to find the spot that would drive the both of them to a sweet, gasping end.

But, it was funny... well, _distracting_ really, that she couldn't recall their teenage experimentation without thinking about Elliott Winterbane. She remembered him, albeit vaguely; remembered he was a boy, and that he had hair... and eyes. Also... he was masculine like all the boys in the primarily rural area around their hometown of Lothering.

He was in the same class as her twin siblings Carver and Bethany.

What a handsome young fellow he was.

Yes, of _course_ he had been handsome!

Looking back on it, she believed that _that_ little fact had been the catalyst to her sexual awakening.

Younger than she, he still had a smooth face, not quite yet old enough to grow a beard, even though there was more than enough testosterone for it. Sturdy for sixteen and quickly embracing the frame gifted by stout father – his body was made for hard farm work.

Oh, that sandy hair and those dark green eyes...

Or was it black hair and brown eyes...?

Well, whatever the combination, Maker, he was easy to look at. He didn't notice her, but, strangely enough, she was fine with watching him from a distance. Too awkward, she never made a move on him; on _anybody_. She just didn't feel ready, was too quiet, and was too much of a tomboy. She had cropped black hair, by choice, when the other girls had long, shining locks. Marian just couldn't be bothered with all that girlie stuff. She liked to get dirty, didn't mind fighting if she had to, and would take just about any dare anyone would give her.

And just because Marian's atypical distaste for gossip was absolute, that didn't mean she didn't hear it as well as anyone else.

Recent buzz was that Elliott was infatuated with a pretty, long-haired girl in the school named Peaches. She was popular with all the boys – partially because of a rumour that she would suck off anyone who asked her to behind old man Barlin's shed.

Carver had a starring role in a similar rumour and Marian hoped, for his sake, that it never got around to Mother. Such a story would not go over well; true or not.

Idle gossip didn't concern her – especially when it came to Elliott.

He was unattainable; something to look at, but not to touch.

All the same, it was no accident that the first time she daydreamed about what it would be like to kiss Elliott – in History class one sunny afternoon staring out the window – was also the first time she discovered she had soaked the crotch of her underwear.

She'd _felt _something happening down there when she had such thoughts, and soon the damp turned to wet and she _ached_ when she thought about it too much. Desperate, she attempted to stave off the ache between her legs with thoughts that didn't have anything to do with Elliott Winterbane, but,_ it didn't_ _work._ She ached so bad in her core that she was convinced something had to have been broken down there.

So she tried keep her thoughts about _everything_ chaste.

It was easier said than done, though.

She even recalled with clarity the first time Mother sat them down and gave them 'the talk'. Marian, then fourteen, was completely clueless about the situation, but Bethany had been set upon her _courses. _And since Bethany was the younger of the two, apparently both girls were ripe for the dreaded conversation.

As for Marian, Mother called her a 'late bloomer', and patted her on the back.

Father took Carver to town, and Mother sat both girls down for the awkward chat. Marian blushed a lot, just really wanting to escape the room as fast as she could. There had been talk of boys and babies, and the oldest of the Hawke brood was _not_ ready for such things.

Bethany listened quietly, however.

Aside from a couple of boys at school she got on with, she didn't have many friends, and she lamented the day – Mother said would happen – that a boy would develop a crush on her.

She objected, knowing where her mother was going – insisting that the only way she wanted to ever touch a boy was with her fist as she punched them. She argued with her mother then about it, loudly proclaiming that she'd beat up any boy that wanted to do _that_ with her! Mother nodded and said that was a good attitude to have, but there would be someone someday.

She appreciated that her mother had 'taken one for the team' as she put it – when she touched her father _in that way_, because if she hadn't they wouldn't have had her and Bethany. Oh, and Carver too.

But there would be no touching of boys after she knew the gory details – the same details that her mother was all too happy to provide.

Then Elliott Winterbane came along...

And all of a sudden, fighting and dirt and work and sports weren't so important.

She still didn't want to 'take one for the team' like Mother had, but maybe liking a boy wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p>After having thought about Elliott all day, Marian laid awake, staring at the dark ceiling. She tossed one way, then tossed the other.<p>

She was horny; tingling and hot between her legs as she crossed her knees, hooking her feet, and squeezing her thighs together. The pressure was not nearly enough, and she thought about touching herself, but not only did she have no real idea what to do, but she didn't want to make any noise and risk waking up Bethany.

Huffing quietly, she rolled onto her back, spread her legs, feet touching each side of the bed, and adjusted her pillow, hands trapped safely under it. Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed herself to go to sleep.

If she could just drift off, she'd be free of the ache while in the arms of the Fade.

She _hoped, _anyway.

But Bethany's whisper floated across the room. "Ree?"

"What?" She replied in a similar whisper.

"What's wrong?"

She must have woken Bethany up with her tossing and turning. "Nothing. Go to sleep."

Bethany was silent, allowing Marian a second attempt to lull herself into sleep.

Until she whispered again.

"I heard something today."

Marian kept her eyes shut when she replied. "Yeah? What's that?"

"I heard that you like Elliott Winterbane."

Bethany might have been her best friend, but her mother always told her that if she wanted to keep something secret, she should never _ever_ tell anyone else. So, she'd never admitted her crush to anyone. How had Bethany figured it out?

"Where did you hear that?"

A quiet moment later, the question went unanswered. "Is it true?"

Maker, yes, it was true. Her head had been filled, even as they spoke, with thoughts of him. She swallowed, formulating any kind of lie.

"Tell me who you heard that from and I'll tell you."

Another short silence. "It's just a rumour."

Marian's eyes were open now, looking around the darkness as she struggled with Bethany's inquiry. It was her sister. It couldn't hurt to tell _her._ After all, she'd never told any of her other secrets. Maybe it was because Marian was embarrassed that she didn't want to talk about Elliott. But, when she thought about it, there wasn't anything to really be embarrassed about...

"Beth -"

Before she could finish her sentence, her sister had peeled back the thin coverlet over her body and crawled in beside the older girl. It wasn't anything unusual for the girls to sleep in the same bed. In fact, an outsider would have thought that she and Bethany were the twins in the family, as inseparable as they were; not her and Carver.

It had been a long time since they had slept in the same bed, but it was the first time Bethany had been in her bed while Marian ached, her smalls dampened from half-formed fantasies of her strapping young crush.

"I have a crush on someone." Bethany whispered in her ear, and Marian thought it sounded _teasing_.

That was a tempting confession that Marian couldn't stay away from. "You do? Spill!"

And in that instant, when that demand came from her mouth, Marian knew she had made a mistake.

"Oh. You want me to tell you who _I_ like, but you won't tell me about Elliott?"

To the void with her clever little sister!

She sighed; resigned to her fate.

Surely her secret would be safe.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I like Elliott."

"Do you... _think_ about him?"

Marian wasn't sure that she'd heard her little sister right.

Usually when awkward, potentially embarrassing things came up, she'd get all shy and clam up – _both _girls would – but there was a _lilt _in Bethany's voice; something provocative even though it was laced with hesitation. They might have been best friends and sisters, but some things shouldn't be talked about so lightly, Marian figured.

So, she pretended not to have heard the telling intonation, hoping she truly had make a mistake. "What do I think about him? Well, he's handsome, I guess. He's got pretty eyes."

Bethany fell silent for a moment.

"That's not what I meant, Ree."

"Oh."

Then Bethany's body was pressed up against Marian's side, and she was completely aware of it; her already large breasts softly hugging either side of Marian's lightly muscled upper arm. They were warm through Bethany's nightdress; Marian could feel the layer of scratchy, decorative lace as Bethany wiggled closer to her. Marian, unlike her more feminine sister, wore just her smalls and a loose shirt to bed, and she sure didn't have much in the breast department; almost seventeen and barely half a handful.

She wasn't _jealous_ of her little sister, and in fact was happy for Bethany and her _assets_, but with them all pressed against her like that, coupled with the fact that she was already aroused, Marian's mouth went dry.

The shock of the conversation had been a decent distraction from the ache, but with the dual pressure from her sister's hip and pliant breasts, the ache returned.

Bethany's slender hand was sweeping up and down Marian's forearm, the simple action sending shivers throughout the older sister's body.

"Do you... think about him when you touch yourself?"

"Bethany!" Marian hissed in surprise.

Bethany giggled; a quiet, throaty sort of giggle. Unlike any she'd ever heard from Bethany in all the years they spent together.

"I think about _my_ crush when I touch myself."

Marian was quiet, wholly unsure of the reason behind this rather revealing line of conversation.

But, in response to the question, she hadn't actually touched herself yet, having developed these feelings only recently. And if she were being honest, she wasn't entirely sure what to do down there, so she'd put it off. But that ache, Maker, that blasted, near constant throbbing _ache_ was driving her insane. Lately, it was almost painful. She knew something had to be done about it, but she wasn't ready to let any boy near there yet.

Mother had only told them about the _technicalities_; the scary bits! And even _that _had been years ago. If anything, the girls needed a refresher course, but somehow Marian didn't think her mother could manage the more _abstract_ ideas.

Like what to do when she was distracted by fantasies in History class or too aroused to sleep.

Marian had pieced together the wet smalls and the naughty thoughts bit all by herself; it had never been a necessary topic of conversation with Bethany.

... until now.

"_You_ do?"

Marian felt her sister shrug. "It feels good. You should try it."

Bethany had changed courses with her hands, fingertips now ghosting over her exposed belly. Apparently Bethany was a little more versed in the ways of self-pleasure, but she was way too embarrassed to ask what she should do – even if she _was _insanely curious.

"Maybe I will... sometime." she choked out.

But Bethany had reached completely over her belly, took her trembling hand, very gingerly, and lead it to that weeping spot between her legs. And once her fingertips touched the very spot she realized she needed them to be, she gasped. Too loud; a sharp intake; her surprise so audible that it could have at least woken up Carver in the other room if Bethany hadn't sealed her lips over Marian's, effectively swallowing the moan she knew was coming. At the same time, she clenched her hand, forcing Marian's fingertips to press into the wetness of her underwear.

Marian, already terribly horny, pushed her hips against her own hand, and Bethany pressed down in an easy response.

Pulling away from her sister's shocked, open mouth, Bethany _shh'd _her soothingly, draping a soft thigh over her sister's more athletic one; and Marian spread her legs for her clever sister without another thought. Bethany didn't move until Marian had fallen still, and once she had, she set a slow, exploratory pace, still cupping Marian's willing hand. Rubbing firmly against the wet, slimy fabric covering her sister's swollen pussy, Bethany continued to press harder when Marian began to instinctively thrust her hips again.

Desperately seeking Bethany's mouth to muffle more uncontrollable noises, Marian turned only her head to meet the safety of her sister's half-open mouth again. She panted as quietly as she knew how, holding her breath from time to time in favour of the fragile silence of the room marked by the soft, wet sounds Bethany was helping to coax from her. Her own arm gone slack some time ago; completely at the mercy of her little sister. Taking that as a queue, Bethany quickened her assistance, pressing harder against Marian's hyper sensitive nub.

Marian had her first orgasm that night, and cuddled – ache free – into the softness of her sweet little sister who chastely kissed her dampened brow.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few sessions of experimentation, the girls grew anxious for bedtime.

Sometimes Bethany would climb into Marian's bed, or sometimes it was the other way around, but no matter whose bed it happened in, under the cover of darkness the girls would lay side by side and kiss one another, all while Marian's nimble sibling helped her reach climax. Marian, notoriously driven when it came to her own pleasure, usually came hard and fell instantly asleep.

It went that way for nearly a month, though not every night; Marian becoming bolder and more comfortable with her sibling.

Until one night their game changed.

Marian had assumed the position, waiting for a touch that didn't come. She sidled innocently along Bethany's arm with her own, her fingers lacing with the other girl's in proposition. But Bethany wasn't giving in, and even unknotted their hands to drive a silent point home.

"I can't touch you and me at the same time!" she whispered, sounding irritated. "You'll just have to do it yourself."

"But Bethaneeee!" Marian whined pathetically, searching for the hand of her sister under the blanket. She could feel it evading her grasp as Bethany refused her touch. "It doesn't feel as good when I do it myself. Pleeeease will you do it for me?"

Bethany huffed. "Listen to you behaving like a child! Spoiled you, I have!"

"But!" Marian sat up, readying an objection "You're _so good _at it! Brilliant, in fact! I come _every time!_"

"Mmhm." She replied, clearly unimpressed by Marian's flattery. "You know how I learned?" Not giving her sister any time to reply, she continued staunchly. "By practicing on my_self; _something I haven't done since we started doing this, _thank-you-very-much_!"

That shut Marian up, mouth slightly agape, face flushed in embarrassment.

In all the time she'd been happily having orgasm after orgasm at the assistance of her sister, she hadn't _once_ thought about Bethany.

She'd not witnessed Bethany take her pleasure, and if she had, Marian had not been part of it. Everything had all been very one-sided so far, and Marian knew she was mostly to blame.

"Oh, Marian. It's okay." Bethany sighed gently, the irritation having drained from her voice. "But... how about we... try something else...?"

"Something else?" Marian cocked her head, but when she saw Bethany smirk, she squealed, tackling Bethany to the mattress, straddling her legs.

"Shhhhh!" Bethany giggled, waving her hands frantically in the air in an attempt to keep them away from her sister. Marian made a show of catching Bethany's hands, cackling evilly under her breath, and tucked them under her knees to restrain. Making quick work of the strings that kept her sister's nightdress closed, she boldly pulled down the neckline, exposing Bethany's heavy breasts so she could lay her head on them.

She loved touching Bethany. Her body was so soft and warm and supple.

The obviously smaller girl wiggled weakly beneath her, but Marian didn't budge.

Level with Bethany's breasts, she experimentally tongued an already hard nipple, and when Bethany shuddered under her, Marian grinned against her skin. She had not a defined muscle anywhere on her body, and was brilliantly thick around the hips. Marian wasn't sure where she got it from, Marian and Carver's physiques obviously passed down from their father, but their mother was a wispy, slight little thing.

It didn't matter where it came from.

In her eyes, Bethany was perfect.

In fact, Marian had wondered what boys had on her sister at all; all hard muscle and straight angles. Marian had enough angles and muscle on her body for both of them, and suddenly boys weren't nearly as interesting as her own sweet sister.

Even Elliott had lost his appeal.

Well, to be fair; Elliott didn't have _breasts_.

Tongue circling lazily around Bethany's nipple, she remembered – how could she have forgotten? - that she was laying on a perfect pair. With a tilt of her head, and a firm suck, she managed to take a satisfying portion of Bethany's warm breast into her mouth and laved it. Keeping her full attention tortuously short, she spoke around the flesh.

"Don't you like to touch me?"

"Of course I do!" Bethany confessed a little breathlessly, moving her hips ever-so-slightly against Marian's while Marian suckled. "But you have to do it on your own sometimes too."

"But you do it better." Marian mumbled stubbornly, returning to tonguing and massaging her little sister's swollen mounds. She couldn't keep away from them; they were her favourite parts of her sister's quickly maturing body.

But before she could continue her oral attention upon them, Bethany batted playfully at her sister's hands and face having somehow wiggled out from beneath Marian's weight.

Marian conceded with a little sigh and ceased her assault, letting Bethany scuttle away from under her.

Leaning back against the headboard, Bethany drew her knees up, letting her legs fall open. Marian watched wide-eyed as the full skirt of her sleeping gown slipped down her generous thighs and pooled on the sheets enough to conceal what was waiting between them. The room, illuminated by bright, unmolested moonlight, allowed Marian to admire her sister.

So many things about Bethany were lovely; the fall of her dark braid over her lovely neck, the swells of her breasts at the top of the haphazard neckline, nipples covered, their taut outlines through the cotton, and finally, the backs of Bethany's smooth thighs. Marian's gaze didn't rest on anything for long though, drawn back to the fluttery eyelet hem blocking the real view.

She had never seen what Bethany's pussy looked like, though she assumed it probably looked and felt a lot like her own. Not that she really knew all that much about her own parts.

Eagerness sparked in her belly at the idea of providing assistance to Bethany in the same way she'd been so selfishly taking it.

"Come over here."

Shuffling on her knees, Marian sat on her heels in front of Bethany, intrigued.

Spreading her legs wider, Bethany leaned forward between them and hooked her hands into the waistband of Marian's smalls to pull them off, forcing Marian onto her backside, and tossed them to the end of the bed. Long, athletic legs folded, knees retreated to her chest, Marian feeling awfully vulnerable.

For all the confidence she'd gained playing their little games, she found herself the victim of self-consciousness. After all, they'd never taken the time to actually _look_ at one another, and so Marian kept her knees together instead of matching Bethany's posture. Bethany took her sister's hesitation in stride and, taking a moment to trail her hand soothingly up and down Marian's muscled thigh, she slid two fingers home, through the older girl's slit. One finger on each side of her inner lips, along with a little squeeze, solicited a choked moan from her big sister.

Marian had been thinking about it for some time; trading fantasies about _Elliott what-his-face_ for fantasies of her own sister. Sometimes, though, Elliott still snuck into her thoughts, adding to her arousal. There were things she wanted to know about Elliott, and boys in general, but Bethany was such an excellent teacher that she couldn't complain about her sexual education thus far, even if it _did_ lack when it came to anyone but herself.

But Bethany had never truly touched her before; been only a guiding hand imitating the real act.

And now, under her little sister's patient fingers, she was wetter than ever before. Slip-sliding over the slick skin and thin hair that dusted her lips, Marian shivered; a bodily event that let her legs fall open shamelessly as she arched back, hands splayed out on the mattress behind her.

She heard Bethany hum approvingly, pressing the pads of her fingertips against Marian's clit, working in that fool-proof way she always did when she helped finish Marian off. But this time it felt so much better; Bethany's hands so much more clever than her own, rubbing maddeningly, Marian bucking her hips into her sister's hand, seeking more. Head tipping back, Marian knew it wouldn't be long before she'd come.

_I can't touch you and me at the same time!_

For some reason Marian's mind chose that point in time to remind her about the discussion that lead to this very point.

Once again, Bethany was showing Marian what to do, taking no pleasure for herself.

Even that first time Bethany crawled into Marian's bed she'd been the one to show her older sister – who really should have known about that thing at her age – what to do.

Besides.

Marian had been wanting desperately to touch Bethany the way Bethany was touching her now, so it was only fair...

Summoning some strength from deep down, Marian pulled quickly away from Bethany's efficient strokes and flung herself at her sister.

Surprised by the motion, Bethany jerked backward just as Marian's quivering hands closed around the swell of the other girl's fleshy hips. The pretty nightdress chased up her pelvis and over her curved belly as Marian tugged her away from the headboard. Arms flopping ungracefully down at her sides, head on Marian's pillow, Bethany let Marian push her legs apart.

Letting lust and adrenaline take over her actions before she could chicken out, Marian pushed her palm against Bethany's soaked pussy, grinding inelegantly against her opening, her fingertips awkwardly prodding glistening lips. The sound of Bethany's throaty moan; quiet and low lent Marian courage. Shifting her hand, she played with the pretty pussy of her sibling, tracing with her fingertips what could have been the dewy petals of a flower; pink, but hot and almost throbbing.

Barely taking note of Bethany's shifting, her fingertips delved through the folds of her younger sister's primed flesh, nearly wet to her wrist. Her hand didn't leave the apex of Bethany's thighs even when the other girl knelt, pushing her hand back between Marian's legs, rubbing the older sibling hard and fast; just the way she liked it.

Marian whimpered, but refused to go down without a fight. Arm burning from the strange angle needed to drag her hand through Bethany's dripping cunt, she worked even harder in an attempt to make her come first. The girls, kneeling together, chest to chest, hands working relentlessly squeezing, rubbing, torturing, competed in whipping one another into a frenzy.

Both of them panted haltingly against each other's open mouths; the only other sound that could be heard aside from the proof of their mutual wetness.

Bethany came first, a warm trickle of wet over Marian's hand – much to her smug delight – but she, herself, wasn't far behind.

Moments later, the exhausted Hawke girls were curled around each other, tucked away under the blankets, and properly redressed.

Neither girl could stay awake to see who fell asleep first.


	3. Chapter 3

From that point on, it didn't take long before it seemed _Bethany_ was the one that needed more.

One night, she hadn't just crawled in beside Marian as usual, but she straddled her sister's hips instead, supporting herself on her knees, a single palm pushed against the mattress beside Marian's head. Taking a page from her impatient sister, there was little preamble. Snatching Marian's thick, strong hand in her own, she dragged it up the bottom of her nightdress and pushed it flat against her already wet sex.

She wasn't wearing any smalls under her gown, as usual, and Marian gasped as her fingers were ground against Bethany's waiting slickness.

"Bethany!" she whispered thickly, feeling herself also grow damp. "You're wet already..."

Plump skin and thick, coarse hair was coated in the heat of her sister's arousal; Marian could feel it all.

Eager to please, Marian quickly took up the task from Bethany who could no longer hold herself upright with just one arm. Marian picked up the pace, working her sister's soaked pussy with the flat of her fingers in a circular motion; _teasing _– Marian grinning as Bethany's eyes closed, mouth practically unhinged; bits of words drenched in need managing their way out of her throat.

"Put your finger inside me." she practically begged, the whisper hoarse. Her head fell forward loosely, the long braid she wore her hair at night sliding over her shoulder and into Marian's face.

Too excited to brush the plait away, Marian didn't hesitate.

Almost too naturally, her middle finger slipped easily inside of her sister's waiting entrance.

Bethany's face was drawn, lips sucked into her mouth, eyes clenched.

Hot and tight and wet, but soft and pillowy; Bethany's body was amazing, and beautiful, and womanly. Marian wondered for a moment if she felt the same way inside.

"Move your finger around..." her sister instructed.

Wiggling and crooking her finger around inside as quickly as she could, putting her wrist into it a little, she watched as Bethany raised her head, choking around a moan, harshly rocking into Marian's palm.

The stick-straight ends of her scented hair brushed over Marian's face every time Bethany's hips thrust home.

Her own hips longed to pitch upwards; every time Bethany moaned it was so thoroughly satisfying, she could never express in words, so without warning, Marian withdrew her finger and slammed it back into her sister's hot cunt.

Bethany gasped at first, but then keened, quickly pushing back onto Marian's fingers, _hard_.

The noise broke the proper silence of the room, and, instinctively, Marian pulled Bethany's head down, filling the other girl's mouth with her unyielding tongue. Sloppy kisses, tongues thrusting, wet, lewd noises from their mouths mirrored Marian's indelicate handling of her sister's sex.

Her own slit twinged with need, but she was trapped; straddled by the younger girl.

Even so, Marian was entranced and so lust-driven that she only had a mind to do more of what she was already doing.

Her arm burned like a son of a bitch, still not used to moving in such a manner, muscles twitching and screaming, but she'd continue in spite of that.

Because she knew that Bethany would break soon and it would be all because of her.

So many nights she'd let – _wanted –_ Bethany to 'help' her pleasure herself, but ever since she'd seen the error of her selfish ways, she'd wished for the pleasure to be mutual. It _had_ to be mutual; it was much more fun that way.

Marian felt a drop of Bethany's dew splatter on her belly, the same quickly cooling arousal dripping off the bend of her wrist regularly the more her fingers explored Bethany's depths. Working her sister mercilessly – nearly ramming_ –_ she noted how she began to feel loose around her lone finger. Bethany _was_ incredibly soaked, and, as far as Marian figured, friction was equal to pleasure, so, with the next thrust, she pressed in her ring finger in as well.

Fingers inching slowly, having met with a little resistance, Marion squeezed her sister from the inside and out, heel of her palm mashed, grinding against the top of her slick pussy, fingers buried within, Marian could feel Bethany start to shake.

"Oooh..." Marian cooed, almost taunting, before she pulled back her hand to plunge her fingers back into her sister, as far as Bethany would take her.

Impossibly tight, that one thrust was all it took before a long moan vibrated against her lips. Bethany's body jerked suddenly, clamping down rhythmically around her digits as Bethany was overtaken by her orgasm.

That night, Marian refused any attention from her sleepy sibling.

The feeling of power Marian got from taking care of Bethany in _that_ way was better than any orgasm she'd had so far.

So, instead of taking, she stroked her sister's hair until she drifted off.

* * *

><p>"How many eggs do you want, Carver dear?"<p>

"Four!" grinned Carver, sitting at the table, downing an entire glass of orange juice that happened to be sitting in front of Bethany.

"Hey!" she began to object "That's mi -"

Carver sat the glass down noisily on the tabletop.

"Pig." muttered Marion.

Carver guffawed. "I'm a growing boy!" he insisted, reaching his hand out towards Marian's toast. Even when sacrificing speed for strength, Marian still moved much faster than her younger brother, and she slapped his hand, hard, out of the way.

"Ow!" he hissed, another grin curling his lips. "Mom!" he called out facetiously "Ree hit me again!"

"Marian! Stop hitting your brother!" the matriarch called from the stove without even looking. The bratty teenage boy stuck his tongue out at Marian, and her eyes narrowed.

"And Carver. Pour Bethany another glass of orange juice, please."

Marian looked at Bethany, her innocent face blushed. Bethany usually didn't stick up for herself, but Carver's teasing was only ever skin-deep with her. Usually it was Bethany who played peace-maker between Marian and Carver.

But the pink on her cheeks was alluring, and Marian found herself staring.

She never got to see this side of Bethany at night; not just because it was so dark, but because Bethany was _comfortable_ with what they were doing. In fact, Marian had been the one to get flushed cheeks when they played with each other at night.

Not that she had any real objections to their exploratory games, but Marian had not been used to being touched and handled in the way Bethany was.

Marian wondered, for a split second, where Bethany might have learned all the _skills_ she possessed. Along with that thought, seeing Bethany a bit blushed gave Marian a myriad of naughty thoughts and knots of desire in her stomach.

Carver laughed again.

"Carver Ferdinand Alouishis Hawke." said Mother, politely but dangerously "Did you hear what I said?"

Marian winced.

Mother rarely brought out the _whole_ name. She'd only ever had it used on her once, never on Bethany, but a few times when it came to Carver. In any case, it wiped the smirk off his face.

For that Marian was grateful; she didn't want to have to kick Carver's ass so early in the morning...

"Yes, Mother."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was pretty standard fare for the Hawke children. Marian had tried desperately to keep her mind on her work, but she couldn't get over how sweet her little sister had looked with lovely pink cheeks. By the end of the day, after practically floating from class to class, she excitedly went to meet Bethany at the end of the field where they'd walk home together.<p>

But, someone was there first.

A girl.

Marian walked brusquely and saw the girl lean into Bethany's space.

It was _Peaches._

What the _fuck_ was her little sister doing talking to _that_ whore?

Surprised by her thoughts, she shook them off and picked up the pace a little.

But the closer she got, the more she could see of Bethany's face.

It was _blushed_.

"Bethany!" Marian called without thinking. Her heart was pounding and her palms were sweaty as they curled into fists at her side.

Both girls noticed Marian approaching, and Peaches, wisely, decided to take her leave.

Attempting to keep her tone as casual as possible, she inquired after the event. "What did _she_ want?"

Bethany rolled her eyes. "I don't know. She said she wanted to ask me something."

"Uh... something?"

"Yeah." Bethany started walking in the usual direction.

"What?" Marian took a few large steps to catch up.

"I don't know." Bethany shrugged, then laughed a little. "I think you spooked her."

"She didn't say anything... weird?" Marian looked at Bethany sideways.

"Not really."

Then why had Bethany been blushing? Marian wanted to know, but she didn't ask. It really wasn't any of her business...

"Oh."

Choosing to let it go for now, the girls walked home in silence. Passing through the shade of a few buildings, Marian considered pulling Bethany into a dark doorway to kiss her, or to just _touch _her; the desire nearly too much to resist.

Lothering was small enough that everyone knew everyone else and if someone saw them, there would be hell to pay...

So Marian kept her little fantasy in her head, but in addition to her palms still being sweaty, and her heart thumping in her ears, there was also a very familiar ache between her legs.

Barring sexy scenarios that would surely be acted out that evening, Marian was left only with thoughts of seeing Bethany with another girl...

And that _agitated_ her.


	4. Chapter 4

The sisters didn't broach the subject of Peaches, or what she had wanted, at all after it happened. She told herself that there was no reason to be suspicious of Bethany; which was an easy thing to do when Bethany climbed on top of her again for their nightly session of pleasure.

Marian's hand still remembered the burn of exertion, her arm having been sore the next day after fucking Bethany so thoroughly with her fingers. She was rather proud of that, though, and would have done it again if Bethany even hinted she wanted it.

Still, she thought that they might have taken turns and that _she_ might have got to be on top tonight.

Memories still fresh in her mind, the very idea of the warmth of her sister's weight over her caused something low and deep within her to stir.

Marian pouted a little, but Bethany placed a gentle kiss on her sister's lips.

"You did such a good job last night that I thought you deserved a break tonight..." Bethany whispered teasingly, causing a smile to break out on Marian's face.

She reached out to casually fondle a covered breast. "You came hard, didn't you?" she asked, not bothering to hide her smugness.

Bethany hummed in agreement, taking it in stride, tapping the side of Marian's hips lightly.

Marian lifted her pelvis off the bed a little, and Bethany wiggled her smalls down her legs and off. Marian didn't mind being bare anymore in front of Bethany, and even though no one generally came into the girls' room, they kept the majority of their clothing on while they played; taking off the pieces that were in the way, and then dressing after they were done. It would have been potentially awkward to explain if Carver, or Maker forbid, their _parents _saw them sleeping naked together.

Bethany had it easy; not wearing smalls at all under her nightdress, but Marian had no interest in wearing such a feminine garment to bed just to hide her nudity – even if no one, except Bethany, _did_ see her.

The fact that they stayed fully clothed was a bit of a disappointment to Marian, but it really hadn't been an issue so far, so she just left it alone. If Bethany thought it was a good idea to be naked, she would have probably brought it up already.

She really did place a lot of faith in her little sister's wisdom.

She wondered if it shouldn't have been the other way around.

Bethany parted Marian's thighs with a light touch, Marian more than eager to spread herself open. Sitting on her heels between the older girl's thighs, Bethany lifted her index and middle fingers to her mouth and slid them inside, licking them, wetting them. Glistening, she pulled them out, and while watching Marian's interested face, she ran them over her sister's sparsely decorated sex.

Marian bit back a moan, and looked down her body as Bethany rubbed her slit; long white fingers disappearing and reappearing as they moved deliberately. She could feel the trickle at the end of her core, where Bethany's fingertips were poised, but did not breech. Instead, Bethany stroked the folds of Marian's cunt, slowly, tortuously until she was writhing; arching off the bed, seeking something else; something that she hadn't ever experienced but had done to Bethany.

To Marian, that wasn't fair at all.

"Mmmph!" Marian gasped, bucking her hips.

"Stop moving so much."

"But..." she started, the words getting caught in her throat.

She wanted more.

She was wet and aching and hot and wanted the satisfaction only Bethany could gift.

Bethany put a flat palm low on Marian's toned stomach, fingers still moving, still petting with the grain of her hair. She couldn't help but buck her hips a little; there was no way her soft little sister was going to keep her down.

Her dark eyes shifted, and she grinned mischievously at Marian.

"Quit squirming or I'll stop."

"Nooo!" Marian pouted, honestly aching with need. "Don't be mean, Bethany!"

A quiet chuckle, and Bethany shifted on the bed, straddling one of Marian's tense, trembling thighs. Her little sister's motions on Marian's pussy slowed as she settled; reaching a free hand between her own legs to spread her lips, then pressed her own opened, soaked sex against the straddled leg; the weight enough to keep a lust-weakened Marian in check.

"That's better..." Bethany teased, her little tongue darting out to swipe over her lips.

"What are you doing?" Marian choked out, the question a reflex, barely able to concentrate now that she felt the scorching slick on her skin.

Bethany gave a quick flick of her hips, making sure she had Marian's attention.

She was absolutely soaked, slipping over Marian's near hairless thigh with sinful ease, despite the patch of very womanly hair she possessed. "Ready?"

"Uh..." She hesitated. "Wait a second."

"What?"

Marian tilted her chin towards Bethany's body. "Take that thing off."

Bethany glanced back at the door.

"No one's gonna see us." Marian whispered conspiratorially "We can hear Mother coming down the hallway from the other end of the house!"

She could see Bethany was hesitant, but Marian wanted to see her; see _all _of her.

Marian batted her eyelashes. "Pleeeeease?"

"Okay, okay."

Pulling the shift over her head, Marian smiled triumphantly, and within seconds, Bethany's blooming body was on display.

She was even more beautiful than Marian had imagined. Smooth, silky skin, large, delicious breasts, a narrowed waist, and full, curved hips; thick thighs. Leaning forward impulsively, Marian reached a hand out to grasp Bethany's thick braid.

Gazes met, under the faint light of the moon.

Bethany's eyes went wide, the motion unexpected, and Marian could have sworn she saw a blush spread down that generous chest of hers.

Grasping the long line of hair in her hand, she pulled out the bow, unfurling the bountiful black tresses. Slipping a hand into Bethany's hair at the back of her neck, she drew her sister in for a meaningful kiss.

Free of the cloth, the weight of Bethany's breast in her other hand was sublime, and she continued to palm it as they kissed unhurriedly.

The heat sweeping through her, a little different than what normally burned within, Marian felt like she was melting, and it was completely intoxicating. She thought she could do just that all night... but Bethany had plans of her own.

Seeking Marian's core, she sneakily slipped an elegant finger inside.

There was a brilliant pressure as her sister eased inside her; the sensation nearly too much. She grunted then, pressing herself back into the mattress, thrusting her hips instinctively, desperately trying to push or press on or rut against anything.

Under the weight, Bethany upright again, her efforts were fruitless.

Bethany, unlike Marian, chose to only use a single finger and nothing else; no palm, no fingertips stroking through her folds.

Marian panted harshly, head pressed into the pillow, hands around the swell of Bethany's hips.

Having set a teasing rhythm, Bethany didn't give anything extra to the squirming body beneath her for a long while, forcing her sister to enjoy the sensations as they came to her.

With a finger still buried inside her older sister, Bethany pulled back the tiny hood of her clitoris with a clever thumb, and used a single soaked fingertip to flick over it, pushing Marian straight over the edge.

It was almost too easy.

A single squeak, and Bethany clamped her hand around Marian's mouth to shut her up as she came, jerking and shaking; eyes slammed shut.

The relief was instantaneous and utterly satisfying, and Marian didn't think she could sink farther down into the bed than she already was; eyes weighty. Sleep threatened to end the encounter.

That was always a risk with Marian it seemed.

The shifting of weight on her leg made her come back to herself, though, having almost forgot that Bethany was still there and still soaking her thigh with her arousal.

Sitting up, sense returning easily, she wrapped her hand around Bethany's backside.

"Ree?"

"Sit forward a little..." she rasped, her post-bliss whisper sounding foreign.

Shifting again, but forward this time, Bethany did as Marian asked, and Marian wasted no time in latching onto a nipple with her mouth, laving it, as her two longest fingers slipped into Bethany's soaking cunt from behind.

A surprised gasp into her hair, and the arch of her sister's back made Marian grin.

Bethany's swollen lips slipped all over Marian's muscly thigh, which she flexed during Bethany's frenzied lurches. The heat and slick seeping from her pussy served them well; Marian interpreting it as need and acceptance, and made Bethany's rutting all the more pleasurable for both.

Marian wouldn't have been anywhere else; having Bethany rubbing herself off as her ample bosom was pressed into Marian's open, greedy mouth was perfect. The scent of Bethany's skin, sweet from her earlier bath tasted pleasantly salty; the warmth of summer causing a lovely, light sweat all over her body.

Soon she was tipped so far into Marian, that Marian couldn't explain how she managed to stay balanced. One hand switching from breast to breast while her mouth worked the other; her wrist curved over Bethany's succulent posterior, fingers jamming inside. The angle of her hips as she undulated, both rubbed her needy little clit, and opened her up nicely on the stroke back, allowing Marian to dare plunge three fingers inside.

It didn't take long before Marian had Bethany figured out.

She _loved_ being stretched.

Maybe it was the slight burn of the thickness or the relentless wrist action with which Marian gave it to her baby sister, but she could tell it would be Bethany's undoing every time.

So, when Bethany came, Marian squeezed the bunched fingers into her hot, soaking channel as far as she could manage, and wiggled them around as Bethany clamped down.

The other hand moved to cover Bethany's mouth; converting her sister's scream into a halting whimper, her breath being drawn deeply from her nose, but Marian couldn't help herself.

She needed to taste her sister while she came.

Spreading the fingers pressed inelegantly against Bethany's mouth, she thrust her tongue between them, probing against her sister's plush, swollen lips.

Surrendering to Marian, Bethany's mouth opened easily, the whimper coming louder, but still acceptably quiet. On the other side of her orgasm, her own tongue lapped irregularly along the long, sensitive undersides of Marian's fingers while she quivered; her sopping hole _still_ clenching with aftershocks.

Once the panting had subsided, and the girls collapsed bonelessly in a near-naked heap on the bed, Marian drew the covers over them, kissed Bethany's dampened hairline and wrapped her arms around her.

Without any words, she watched Bethany slip into the Fade.

Before she fell asleep, but only when she heard Bethany's deep, calm breathing, did Marian raise her fingertips to her mouth and lick them clean of her little sister's juices.

She wanted to be the only one to ever touch Bethany; to _taste_ her.

Somewhere deep in her selfish heart she knew that just couldn't be possible, but that didn't mean she couldn't _want_ it.

Nor did it mean she couldn't enjoy it while it lasted.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can skip practice today if you want, Bethany." Marian said in a sing-song voice, taking her sister's hands with a wink. "Mother and Father will be in town until at least six this evening."

It wasn't unusual for the Hawke girls to be close to one another. Generally, they were never very far apart, and if they were, it was only because they were separated by daily classes. People didn't look at them strangely or anything; not any more than they already did, and for that the girls were glad. Being close had been advantageous for gossip or secrets or the buzz around school, but lately the words they shared were of a more intimate nature.

With her mouth right beside Bethany's ear, Marian whispered lustily "I want to feel inside of you again." and flicked the tip of her tongue out to sample her earlobe.

Bethany made a little noise and backed a step away from Marian, her face a delicious pink. "You shouldn't skip practice _again _though, Ree."

Marian frowned, but Bethany squeezed her hands. "Besides, there's always _later_."

"Okay, fine..." Marian mumbled. "They could probably use me this week."

"Hawke!" shouted her coach "Get a move on!"

Marian sighed in annoyance. "You'll be okay going home by yourself?"

"Yes, of _course_! This isn't the first time I've walked home by myself, you know."

"I know, I know. Just be careful, okay?"

"I will. Don't worry about me." Wrapping her arm around Marian's broad shoulders, Bethany kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'll see you at home."

Watching her precious little sister walk away, Marian got fussed at by the coach again. Shuffling reluctantly toward the field, she muttered under her breath.

"You'll have to wait, Hawke. There's no room for you right now."

"What? You're _benching_ me?"

Her objection fell on deaf ears as the coach turned his back to her to tend to the rest of players on the field.

She _should_ have just followed Bethany home. They could have been at home, in their darkened room, enjoying each other's young, supple bodies.

All sweet and warm skin, Bethany had been invading her every thought since the first exploratory night. Stretching as she sat on the bench, Marian arched her back and tilted her hips, unwittingly pressing her clothed centre against the hard wood. Coughing to cover the jolt of excitement that left her tingly, she heard the whistle blow.

After spending a boring half hour, maybe more, on the sidelines – her punishment from the coach for being late – a whistle was blown and a crowd rushed into the middle of the field. It looked like someone had taken a tumble and was hurt.

The team needed help alright, but as distracted as Marian was, she would probably only be a liability out there. Besides, if she was to be benched the whole time, what good would she be? And now, with their best forward roughed up, Marian decided she'd just take off while no one was looking. She'd catch hell tomorrow, but she didn't care. What were they going to say to _her?_ She and a couple of others practically _carried _the rest of the team.

While everyone's backs were turned, she took off as fast as her legs would carry her, and headed towards the road that lead home. She and Bethany always went the long way home; the more direct route took them right past the Chantry, and Marian didn't want to take any chances. Keeping under the radar was something of a necessity when your little sister was a mage, so even though they could shave ten minutes off their trips to and from school, they chose not to.

Today, however, Bethany wasn't with her. It was already getting late; none of the sisters would be out in the courtyard let alone around the grounds, so Marian took a chance and snuck around the perimeter. Nearly clear of the walls, she heard a familiar giggle.

_That_ sounded like Bethany's giggle. But, logic told her that it couldn't have been. What would Bethany Hawke, apostate mage, be doing around the Chantry?

Another giggle was joined by a heavily accented voice.

Her little sister; the same girl who memorized the face of every Templar new and old to cross the threshold of the Chantry just so she could avoid them? Could she really be as near by as she sounded?

Marian strained against the silence of the approaching evening, and crept stealthily toward the hushed voices.

Peeking around the corner into a small, hidden away alcove, she saw Bethany sitting on a stone bench, but she was with someone.

Someone that Marian only recognized as a Sister of the Chantry.

It was a pale redhead with a braid plaited along one side of her hair, falling just below her ears. She spoke quietly to Bethany, her accent unmistakeably Orlesian. The two of them, leaning in toward each other, seemed quite cozy.

In fact, they seemed _too_ cozy.

And when the Sister leaned in to brush a lock of hair behind Bethany's ear, Marian couldn't watch anymore and cleared her throat to give herself away.

"Marian!" Bethany stood up awkwardly, smoothing her skirt. "This is Sister-"

"Practice finished early." Marian lied, cutting Bethany off. "Let's go."

The Sister remained seated and quiet.

Bethany motioned to the pretty redhead. "But I'm not finished talking with-"

Marian's temper flared. "_Let's go_."

"It's alright, Bethany. I've got duties to attend inside anyway." the older woman stood, and took one of the apostate's pale hands in her own. "But, I am here if you need me."

The mature voice of the woman, thick with accent and completely sensual pissed Marian off, but Bethany blushed and smiled widely, seeming to forget that her older sister stood there fuming.

"Thank you, Sister."

The Orlesian departed the tucked away cloister, sparing a pleasant smile for Marian as she passed. Vaguely noting the lack of sound as the woman took her leave, Marian was instantly suspicious. But, it wasn't the time for suspicion.

"What the hell was _that_?" demanded Bethany, the smile gone as if it had never been.

"What the hell _was_ that?" repeated Marian with a dry laugh. "You're hanging out with a chantry sister and you ask _me_ what that was?" Stepping toward her diminutive junior, she seized her by the wrist and turned on a heel to leave. "I think _you_ are the one that has some explaining to do, _little sister_."

Wrenching her hand away from Marian's grip, Bethany's breath came short as she continued her exception.

"She's my _friend_. She's not like all the other sisters."

Unsure why Bethany wanted to have a dangerous discussion here of all places, she debated whether or not to reply to that obviously foolish statement.

"Let's go home, Bethany."

"I can't have any friends other than you, sister? Is that what this is about?"

Insulted, Marian gripped Bethany's wrists in one hand behind the younger girl's back, and manhandled her over the lap of a beautifully sculpted statue of Andraste at the edge of the trees in the alcove. Lifting up Bethany's skirts over her hips to bunch at her waist, Marian prepared to bring her open palm down hard over the generously rounded backside.

And that's when she smelled it, over the fresh of the outdoors, and the cool, trickling water of the nearby fountain; familiar, musky and heady.

Bethany's warm, delicious arousal.

Forgoing the punishment she had originally planned to inflict, Marian moved her hand between her little sister's legs, knocking her thighs apart with a strong knee.

Cupping the wet heat of Bethany's swollen sex under her smalls, Marian's chest grew tight with excitement when her sister _moaned_. She didn't try to hide it, or at least it didn't sound that way to Marian, and she wondered if that Chantry mouse had been the object of Bethany's lust. It didn't seem too far fetched to believe that, and with Marian's temper already spilling out beyond it's borders, she was spurred on.

Pressing against Bethany's slicked cloth-covered crotch more insistently, she grinned when those shapely hips were wiggled against her hand. "You _like_ this, don't you?" Marian couldn't help but taunt the other girl.

Even without an answer, she couldn't keep herself from being overly-excited about this naughty positioning. Slipping past the barrier of Bethany's smalls, Marian flicked her fingertips against the plumped, slippery lips, sliding two fingers through her little sister's most private spots, soliciting another moan. Anointing her hand with her sister's wetness, Marian held Bethany's wrists tightly with the other.

Relieving her sister of those pesky smallclothes, Marian pushed two fingers into Bethany's blissful heat, and Bethany cried out, arching her back.

"Hmm..." Marian purred "I wonder what Andraste would say if she saw us doing this in her house."

Bethany, although still definitely Bethany, smelled different. Usually, at night, in the privacy of their own bedchambers, the girls would play with each other in this way, but it was when they were in their night clothes and clean from their baths. Usually there wasn't much of an odour; not one that was really clearly definable, and sometimes just a very little taste. The more she teased and was teased, the stronger the fragrance and taste became, but it was nothing like this.

This was the scent of the day; sweat and exertion and long hours under the skirt the other girl chose to wear to school. It was the natural, earthy scent of an aroused, budding woman, and it made Marian respond in kind between her legs as it stuck pleasantly inside her nose.

Giving Bethany back her hands, she wasn't overly surprised that Bethany held the pose when Marian dropped to her knees behind her sister's fleshy ass, and breathed deeply.

Exhaling hot breath over Bethany's glistening pussy, Marian breathed in again to simply appreciate the unique fragrance of her sister. She could even _see _the glory of Bethany's most private parts, red and swollen; completely edible. It would have been so easy to just stick her tongue out and dip it deep into her sister's honey. Licking her fingers clean after toying with her sister was probably much different than drinking from the source, and once she started, she wasn't sure she'd be able to stop.

"Ree?" Bethany gasped, snapping Marian out of her wicked daydream. "What are you doing back there?"

Marian swallowed thickly, her mouth dry. She wanted to sample those plump, slightly wrinkled pussy lips, shiny and slick and tempting; wanted to clamp her mouth around Bethany's cunt and sop her up with lips and tongue; but in the backyard of the Chantry, her little sister bent over the lap of Andraste? Probably a bad idea, not to mention Marian really wanted to take her time the first time.

"What? Are you shy?" Marian asked, her voice wrought with desire, wiggling her fingers in Bethany's tight, molten depths. "You didn't look very shy with that chantry sister."

Eyes wide in a trance, she licked her lips, watching raptly as her fingers slid in and out of Bethany's tight hole, the earthy scent filling her senses. She'd have to keep concentrating on the words she was saying; falling into silence with the pulse between her legs and tight desire in her chest would certainly see her giving into the need to devour her sister like a delicacy.

"Listen." Marian demanded quietly, her breath puffing over the younger girl's sex. Pulling out her fingers wholly, Marian teased Bethany's slit, deliberate and noisy, dipping back into the hole to tease and to gather more slippery arousal to spread. The lewd squelching of her sister's slick made her own cunt clench. "You were _wet_ while you were talking to her."

Moving from her naughty vantage point behind her sister's perfect, fleshy backside, she leaned over to whisper in Bethany's ear.

"You _like_ that Sister, don't you?"

Bethany whimpered and whined, but Marian wanted to hear that what she suspected was true. She wanted to hear Bethany say that she had a crush on the redhead, and that she was attracted to her and that was why she had been sopping wet before even being touched.

Slipping her hand into the top of Bethany's dress, she pulled out a swollen breast, licked her own fingertips and rolled the taut nipple between them.

"Reeeeee..."

"Tell me and I'll give you what you want..."

Marian traced teasing circles around the outside of Bethany's entrance, dipping only a fraction of an inch inside to slick her fingertips over and over until her little sister arched her back, begging for more. Knowing the mundane, everyday flesh of her hands was caressing such intimate and pristine places inside of her precious baby sister was enough to make her clench again. She might not have been able to smell Bethany's strong fragrance from her new position, but that didn't mean she, herself, was safe from losing control.

Drawing her fingers back from Bethany's dripping cunt, she cupped her hand over it and squeezed, but also, at the same time, drug the girl's hardened nipple against the cold roughness of the chiseled stone.

She watched Bethany's eyes clench shut; her back arching even more, partially to get away from the cold stone, partially to press herself into her older sister's hand.

"It's not right of you to get so wet over some Chantry Sister, Bethany. It's dirty _and_ it's dangerous." Pressing the length of her fingers through the sopping lips like soft churned butter, the pressure brought an audible gasp from Bethany's mouth.

"I know, sister." panted Bethany. "I just..."

Marian had been listening, but Bethany clammed up again.

Maybe it was time for a little positive reinforcement.

Slipping a single finger into her little sister's sweet, receptive body, her other hand cupped and caressed the exposed breast.

"You what?" Marian inquired quietly, fingering that hot hole between Bethany's thighs tortuously slow; the sexy noises returning.

"Uhn... I want... to kiss her."

The thought of stumbling upon Bethany in a more compromising position with the redheaded chantry sister was appealing even to her, she had to admit. Arousal overrode her initial jealously at seeing them together, and for a moment she wondered again where Bethany might have learned the carnal favours they practiced on each other. Would Bethany have done everything with the outsider that they had done in the safety of their childhood bedroom?

Had that Orlesian Sister been the origin of Bethany's knowledge, perhaps?

The thought had her flooding her own smalls; she could feel the heat trickling out from inside her.

Bunching her fingers together, she pressed them into Bethany's cunt as a reward for the small admission; granting that stinging stretch Bethany so loved.

A needy keen escaped the petite girl's mouth, Marian turning her head to swallow it and all other sounds through a sloppy kiss. Immediately, Bethany's tongue delved desperately into Marian's mouth, licking and curling; losing herself in the basic sensation of her lust.

Three long fingers worked into her sister's increasingly gaping cunt, one slipped outside, through the pillowy lips to bump firmly against the younger girl's clit. From there, there was no going back, Bethany whimpering and bucking, pushing back onto Marian's fingers even as Marian fucked her with increasing vigor.

"More... Ree... please..."

Stuffing all four fingers relentlessly into her sister up to the knuckles, the other hand flew between Bethany's legs to flutter and flick over the slick slit and hard nub. Plunging as deep as she could go inside, she laved Bethany's unhinged mouth with her own lips and tongue, and Bethany gasped harshly, the warm saliva shared between them quickly cooling with every shaky puff of breath.

It didn't take long before Bethany yelped suddenly, cunt seizing, legs trembling, body bursting with pleasure and heat, and Marian sealed their mouths together, swallowing both sound and spit; wanting everything her sister had to give.

The gush over her soaked hand had Marian wishing it was trickling into her mouth and down her throat. Perhaps it should have seemed dirty and nasty to suckle on her sister's private parts until Bethany came apart in her mouth, but Marian wanted nothing more.

It would happen, and soon. She would make sure of it.

Keeping her tired sister bent over, Marian shifted again, wiping her hand dry on Bethany's underskirt. Trying not to stare at the beautiful, slippery mess her hand had made of Bethany's cunt and cleft, Marian spied glinting trails of wetness that had trickled down the insides of her sister's thick thighs. Before thinking about it, she chased the trails with her tongue, lapping them up, but pulled away before she reached her sister's over-sensitive apex.

She closed her eyes against temptation, pulling up Bethany's smalls and down her skirts; her modesty restored, but only because if they got caught, the jig would be up – in more ways than one. Bethany had come, and so it was time to beat a hasty retreat. They'd talk about things at home; Marian had plenty of questions for her little sister. It was also time to take care of her own orgasm, which she really only felt comfortable doing in private at home.

"Let's get out of -"

Marian was shocked, and her heart almost stopped beating, when Bethany finally turned around from her place in Andraste's lap and kissed her older sister with an intensity she'd never felt before.

Bethany's eyes shone mischievously as she grasped her older sister's hand and lead them quickly from the Chantry towards home.


	6. Chapter 6

The older Hawke sister barely had the door to their bedroom shut before Bethany shoved her hand down the back of Marian's pants.

"Bethany!" Marian gasped in surprise; Bethany's hand easily finding the huge wet spot their earlier debauchery at the Chantry hadcaused between her legs.

Falling forward, the taller girl braced herself, palms and cheek against the sturdy wooden door, bending slightly at the waist, a hot flush racing over her body. Unabashed need demanded she spread her legs wider to give Bethany easier access, and she didn't have to wait before electricity rippled up her spine; Bethany's soft, womanly fingertips probing the hot flesh under her smalls. Without delay, once dry fingers were sliding themselves obligingly into Marian's soaked hole. Jerking into an arch, face to the ceiling, Marian pushed her ass into the pressure of her little sister's sweet assault, begging for more.

Marian's leathers were tight with Bethany rooting around inside them, finding room only in the cleft of her tight, athletic cheeks, but when she thrust, they were even tighter; the front of them biting pleasantly into her swelling mound. The pumps were shallow and awkward, Marian keening quietly amongst the soft squelching sound they produced.

There was something in Bethany's technique that Marian's lacked. When Marian was between her siblings legs, she pounded into Bethany's plush cunt, providing as much friction and stretch as she could because Bethany seemed to like that. But, when Bethany was on the giving end, she never went too fast for Marian; taking her time and being generally less manic about things. Though Marian could do with a little mania from time to time, she never had any complaints and always got off under the learned hand of the youngest Hawke girl. It was that hand that had taught her to touch herself and enjoy her own body – and she thought it was perfect.

Bethany slid her other hand around Marian's waist and unlaced the front of her breeches, all the while tending to the carnal fire that she was stoking inside the older girl. She only removed her hand to help Marian wiggle out of the pants that remained welled around her ankles, and quickly went back to caressing Marian both inside and out.

There was no playful conversation between the girls; Bethany all business as she pleasured her older sibling. Marian was thankful that she didn't have to speak – or _think_ – able to just let the sinful need take over her body and mind.

Still, however, somewhere in the back of it, she couldn't turn off the thoughts of Bethany and that Chantry sister. The thought of Bethany touching and being touched by that older, exotic woman made Marian's cunt clench and grow even wetter. She'd been upset initially upon seeing them together, hearing Bethany giggle like that; flirtatiously, _invitingly_... quickly followed by jealousy like she'd never felt before. Though when Bethany didn't fight her as she was bent over the lap of Andraste, as Marian doled out her preferred brand of discipline, the jealousy melted away. It was obvious that the woman was little more than a passing fancy for Bethany. How could she be any more than that to her little sister? Older, more sophisticated than a Chantry sister had rights to be, and, Marian suspected, more experienced, it was easy to see what Bethany was drawn to in the redhead. It wasn't, however, very obvious what the woman was doing stringing along her precious Bethany. Bethany really had nothing to offer other than a womanly figure beyond her years, and Marian told herself that she was reading too much into something that was nothing more than a one-sided infatuation. She really wanted to grill Bethany about the woman, but there was time for that later.

Right now, she just wanted to be satisfied in a more base manner.

Closing her eyes, she focused on Bethany's expertise, bearing down on the multiple fingers crammed inside her quickly widening, ridiculously slick slit; clever circles around her aching nub pushing her further and further along toward orgasm. Flicking her hips, she craved more, something faster rubbing against the whole of her pussy, inside, outside, whatever side was needed to just make her come already!

Jutting a hand down her body, Marian grasped Bethany's hand, and flattened her sister's taut palm to rut and grind against while Bethany kept fingering her from the back. Bent deeply at the waist, Marian's forearm was the only part of her body pressed against the door, Bethany curled over the larger girl's boyish frame. Feverishly working her long digits in and out, she took the hint from Marian easily and worked the other girl's hot, sloppy cunt quickly with the flat of her other hand.

Incredibly wet and more aroused than she'd ever been, Marian revelled in the feeling as her plumped pussy lips parted, sliding satisfyingly over and between Bethany's spread fingers.

Though she herself practiced silence, her pussy made very audible, very lewd noises; slurping and swallowing Bethany's invading digits with great vigour. The slight slap of flesh on flesh every time Bethany's palm met Marian's ass as she thoroughly finger-fucked her older sister only added to the unmistakable chorus of indecency that finally drove Marian over the edge.

"Marian? Bethany? Where are you two?" called Bethany's twin brother Carver from somewhere in the house; possibly very near to where Bethany was bringing Marian off.

Unable to stop a strangled gasp of near-panic as Marian orgasmed, Bethany slipped a warm, musky hand over her mouth. Having ceased her pistoning in and out of Marian's primed hole, Bethany stayed inside Marian's sopping channel, enjoying the waves of ultimate pleasure as the older girl clenched and trembled involuntarily.

"We're in our room, Carver!" called Bethany, sweetly; all traces of arousal gone from her voice.

Marian had never come so intensely before, and was still clenching as Bethany and Carver conversed. Marian only caught some of the conversation, unable to hear much past the rush in her ears.

"Well, tell mom and dad that I've gone over to Joseph's."

"Will you be back for dinner?" she asked calmly, fingers still stuffed and wiggling in Marian's quaking cunt.

"Probably not."

"Mom and dad will be upset if you're not here for dinner."

"They'll get over it!" he called, from obviously farther in the house; probably near the front door.

"Alright, then, brother. I'll tell them."

There was no reply.

Completely boneless and unable to stay standing, Marian's knees finally gave out.

Bethany caught her before she went sprawling, and manoeuvred her around to sit with her back against the door.

Twitching every-so-often, Marian caught her breath, her little sister straddling her naked lap, tucking her face into the older girl's neck.

Eyes heavy, neck loose, her head tipped back, stopping as it met the wood with a soft thud.

Nothing, except supreme satisfaction and complete relaxation fed her lethargic brain, and it felt like it always did.

Bloody brilliant.

Catching herself dozing there on the wooden floor, bare bottomed and dripping from top of her slit to the tight pucker between her cheeks, Marian barely heard the little lapping sounds beneath her chin. Looking down at her little sister, Marian watched as Bethany licked the fingers that had just been inside her sibling's pussy; the same clever fingers that knew both of their bodies intimately.

Another flush of heat swept over her body, tightening her nipples and adding to the slick that already painted her most intimate places.

She couldn't look away as she witnessed her little sister obviously enjoying the taste of her cooling juices, and seized Bethany's slender wrist. Bethany pulled back slightly, licking her lips, looking deviously innocent.

There was something different in Bethany's dark eyes; something needy and not at all innocent or chaste. They'd spent many nights pleasuring one another in the privacy of their shared chambers, but ever since that day when she had run into Peaches and Bethany looking a little too close for comfort, _something_ had changed.

Still holding Bethany's wrist, Marian drew the fingers of her free hand underneath her nose to catch the intoxicating scent of her little sister still clinging to her skin from not even an hour ago.

Bethany didn't say anything, nor did she struggle against Marian's hold; she just _watched._

Slipping that same hand over Bethany's knee and under her gathered skirts, skimming quickly over the smooth skin of her thighs, Marian wasted no time in wetting herself up to the wrist with Bethany's honey.

Without risk of discovery – at least for a little while while the house was empty – Marian's arousal was renewed by the sounds of Bethany's encouraging moans. Sweet and breathy, little rumbles of pleasure caught somewhere just under the flawless skin of her sister's throat.

Pulling Bethany farther into her, supporting her weight with ease, Marian again drew the neckline of Bethany's dress down over her breasts, releasing them from their confinement. Licking and lapping at the skin no one – save for her – ever got to see, Marian was obsessed with bringing Bethany pleasure, and hearing the full spectrum of her sister's dirty little noises.

Already drenched on the outside, Marian couldn't resist slipping a finger into Bethany's swollen cunt to gather slick directly from the source. Bethany's face turned wistful, her eyes rolling back under her heavy eyelids. Bethany's hands tangled in the slack of Marian's loose tunic when Marian let go to slide a hand around to grope Bethany's fleshy ass, her mouth moving from captured nipple to the gentle vibration of her throat.

Twisting more than thrusting inside of her sister, it wasn't long before drops of desire slid down Marian's palm.

Removing her hand from Bethany's willing sex was a tough thing to do, but she had a message to send.

There would be time for them to fuck each other later.

As for that message, she wasn't quite sure what it was she wanted to say, but Bethany was at her mercy, and she planned to use that to her advantage.

Of course Bethany whimpered and whined as her pussy was denied touch.

A memory of the redheaded woman with her sister in a cozy chat flashed before her, and she knew exactly what she wanted to know. "Tell me about your Chantry sister."

"_Maker's breath, Marian_!" Bethany cursed. "_Now?_"

"Yes. Right now." Marian replied, sucking roughly on one of Bethany's swollen nipples, sealing her mouth around the dark pink of her areola to tug and pull at her breast.

Bethany keened. "Fine... but I need your hands on me, Ree." Bethany returned breathily, dipping her hips, searching for contact with a wiggle. "Maker, I'll go insane if you stop."

Returning her hand to the warm mess she'd made between Bethany's legs, she stroked teasingly, but with every intention of giving Bethany what she wanted as long as Marian was satisfied with the explanation. "Answer truthfully about everything I ask, and I'll give you what you want."

Bethany whined in protest again, and Marian dutifully took her hand away.

"You're so cruel, sister."

"Then _tell me." _Marian instructed stroking a short, but firm length along Bethany's slit.

Reluctance quickly evaporating, a sultry sigh of relief opened Bethany's lips for confession to pass.

"Her name... is Leliana."

Marian grinned and crooked a finger, delving shallowly into her little sister's hole, pleased with how quickly the answer came.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: A quick finish to the last chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>A quick succession of shallow thrusts from Marion's middle finger had Bethany panting hard, tongue swiping occasionally over her ruby lips; a small reward.<p>

Penetration stopped, but Marion circled the entrance to Bethany's sex with her fleshy fingertip. "You think she's pretty?"

"Mmm..." hummed Bethany, dipping and thrusting her hips in a bid to meet her sister's teasing hand a little more firmly.

"That's not an answer, Bethany." She chided, leaving her sister to seek, dragging her pussy just barely over Marion's palm. "Do you think she's pretty?"

Bethany huffed out a breath, and if Marion didn't know that Bethany was horny, she would have thought she was angry. "Reeeeeee!"

"Okay, well, you don't _have_ to tell me." Marion shrugged, readying herself to pull away from her little sister. "But I won't help you come until you do."

Catching Marion's wrist with surprising strength, Bethany held her in place and ground her sopping pussy against Marion's palm, drenching it, enjoying Marion's shocked gasp.

"I want to tell you." Bethany admitted, her voice dropping into a sensual whisper, slowing her grinding. "You're my sister." she said seriously, licking Marion's lips. "I want to tell you everything."

Bethany very deliberately curled her big sisters fingers back inside her cunt and watched Marion's eyes widen.

"And I _want _you to make me come."

Marion could feel a trickle of slick slither out of her pussy as it clenched with need, her hand moving quickly against Bethany's burning skin. She wanted to rub herself all over with her little sister's honey, but wanted Bethany to at least work for it. It was hard to deny her little sister, so Marion kept up the finger fucking, Bethany's guiding hand quickly dropping away.

"So, tell me, _sister_." Marion punctuated her words with firm thrusts into Bethany's cunt. "Do. You. Think. She's. Pretty?"

"Yes. Oh Maker, yes!" Bethany whimpered haltingly, her heavy breasts bouncing with each savage plunge.

Marion withdrew her digits and soothed the other girl's ravaged pussy lips as Bethany gasped for breath, her head resting against Marion's strong shoulder.

"What do you like about her?"

"She's..." Bethany hesitated, voice clamming up again. "easy to talk to..."

"That's it?"

Bethany hummed, but said nothing else.

"But I thought you _wanted_ to tell me."

"I do. It's just..."

Marion noticed the tip of Bethany's ear flush, red racing all the way down her silky neck and blotched across her voluptuous chest.

"Oooh." Marian cooed. "You _want_ her, don't you?"

Bethany's head lifted hastily, mouth opening as if readying an objection, her gaze barely meeting Marian's.

But she nodded deeply, face even more scarlet, her dark hair spilling wantonly over her shoulders.

Not bothering to push the wild hair aside, Marian grabbed Bethany's swelling breasts, one in each hand, and jerked the girl toward her face capturing one nipple with her hot mouth and pinching the other. She could smell her little sister's arousal all over the hand that held fast to the beautiful mound she was attempting to swallow.

She wanted to lick her fingers clean, but her tongue was otherwise occupied.

"You want her to do this?" Marian demanded from around the hot, soft flesh.

Unable to take enough of it in her mouth, she begrudgingly settled for lapping long strokes from top to bottom, firmly dragging her tongue slowly over Bethany's sensitive nipple.

"Yesssssss!" she hissed harshly, digging her hands into Marian's short dark hair.

"What about this?" Suckling so hard against her sister's breast, Marian knew would leave marks. She just couldn't help herself; sucking until Bethany's little pebble of flesh became a giant, throbbing peak, filling her mouth. Bethany whined in frustrated protest and tried to pull away, but Marian wouldn't relinquish the mounds in her hands.

Suddenly the younger girl shuddered violently, groaning her sister's name; jitters in the usually smooth voice noticeable enough to catch Marian's ear.

Bethany was close.

She'd stopped touching Bethany's pussy, but that didn't seem to stop the girl's ascent to orgasm; the curvy little thing quaking under her hands. She must have been so close, but not quite there.

Throwing Bethany off her lap and onto the floor, Marian pushed her skirts up, split her little sister's legs apart roughly and leaned forward into them.

Wincing as her knees squished her heavy breasts in between them, Bethany quickly forgot all about the pain when Marian mashed her hot, swollen sex to Bethany's.

"Ree!" Bethany wailed breathlessly, trapped under the other girl's body.

It was scalding where the two girls met in the most intimate way.

Marian closed her eyes, tongue slipping out to wet dry lips as she flicked her hips unevenly. Skin meeting, shifting, breath hitching in her throat, the heady scents of the girl's mingling arousal all drowned Marian in pure sensation. She loved everything they did together, but this was something new, something different. The little tickle of Bethany's womanly curls swept from the top, from the bottom and from side to side as Marian experimented, unable to keep with one direction for more than a single pass of flesh. Marian could feel the hard little nub at the vee of her lips rake relentlessly over Bethany's pubic bone as she sought pleasure, the feeling a little piece of naughty bliss hidden right between her legs.

A squeak of pleasure from Bethany brought Marian back to the task at hand, and she flexed her backside, thrusting forward, grinding whatever part of her mound she could against Bethany's. She worked fast and hard with her hips, pressing, pushing, rubbing madly, rhythm lost to her.

"This, sister?" panted Marian, clutching Bethany's thighs, digging into the pink flesh. "Would you want her to rub her cunt on yours?"

Then Bethany cried out.

At first the ungoverned sound shocked Marian into stopping, wondering if she'd hurt Bethany.

"Don't stop!" Bethany nearly screamed, eyes wide, and for the first time she felt the bite of Bethany's little nails in her forearms.

Immediately resuming the rutting, Marian watched, spellbound, as Bethany fell apart under her twisting and panting and moaning; deep, satisfying sounds that sent even more blood to her already swollen cunt as it met with a gush of Bethany's warm, wet slick.

It was possibly the most erotic thing she'd seen to date.

Her arms trembled, threatening to collapse and dump her on top of Bethany. Just then, her sister's welcoming thighs parted even wider, with Bethany's warm hands closing around Marian's flushed cheeks, pulling her down fully onto the smaller girl's body for a sinful kiss.

Mindlessly grinding now that the pressure was off her arms, her less than a handful pressing against Bethany's generous bosom, Marian worked diligently towards her own orgasm.

Barely enough friction, Marian was able to get off not because she was being thoroughly finger-fucked by her sister, but because of the climax of thoughts and sensations hammering inside her; the pressure on her clit, Bethany's clever tongue sweeping into her mouth and the thoughts that her sister wanted to fuck that red-headed chantry sister like she herself had just been fucked.

"Oh, _fuuuck!_" pleaded Marian, whimpering.

Bethany, sufficiently calmed after her peak, could feel the contractions of Marian's cunt against her own as she came. Marian's hot flood dribbled tantalizingly over her own sensitive pussy and down the cleft of her ass. Tonguing Marian's mouth playfully while she grunted above, sparked more lust inside her, unused to her tomboyish big sister sounding so completely undone.

Marian was full of great ideas, and Bethany wanted to explore this new angle of their experimentation much more extensively.

That is if Marian wasn't going to be too angry about her admissions regarding her desire for the Orlesian chantry sister.

She'd pretty much admitted everything she meant to keep secret.

That could be a problem...


End file.
